Power and Seduction
by cracksmut
Summary: What happens when one president of Degrassi meets the former HBIC... femslash, smut
1. Chapter 1

Katie Matlin sat in the student council office staring at the plies of paperwork she was supposed to fill out in order for Simpson to approve a school dance. She was stressed, the student body was getting antsy, and Katie could feel a growing strain on the muscles in her neck.

She definitely needed some kind of release.

Unfortunately for her, Drew had a concussion from football season, and strenuous activity was out of the question. Not that they had done anything sexual, but lately Katie's pussy was aching for attention. She would find herself startling awake after a naughty dream, her panties slick with arousal, and having to rub her pussy until she was shaking and whimpering.

In fact, Katie could feel the familiar horniness taking over her. Glancing around to make sure that there wasn't anybody around and that the windows were drawn, Katie shifted the khaki uniform skirt up around her waist. She ran a finger over the crease where her pussy lips met over her drenched panties. A low moan pushed passed her lips, and Katie wasn't able to hold it in anymore. With one hand she pulled the fabric away from her cunt, and with the other Katie dipped into her folds to find her hard, already-throbbing clit.

Slowly, Katie rubbed a few slow circles, but the friction wasn't enough. She started to flick her finger faster over the hardened nub. "Yes," she groaned, canting her hips into her own fingers.

"I'll just meet you at the loft, Fi, I want to check out my old office; make sure the new Pres. hasn't fucked with my perfection too much," a teasing voice just outside the office made adrenaline flood Katie's body. She ripped her fingers away from her pussy and had just adjusted her skirt when a gorgeous, curvy redhead entered the office with a flourish. "Oh, you're here. I was kidding, by the way," Holly J Sinclair smiled radiantly. "Katie Matlin, right?"

Holly J held out her hand and Katie—without thinking—reached out to shake it: her fingers still slick with her own juices. Holly J cocked an eyebrow at the texture, but didn't make a comment. Instead, while Katie's face burned bright red, Holly J walked around the office. "H-how are you?" Katie finally managed. "How is Yale?"

"It's hard to start at the bottom of the heap again when I worked so hard to find myself at the top here," Holly J admitted. "But I like a challenge." The redhead's eyes flashed dangerously. "So what were you doing before I came in?" she suddenly asked, her eyes suggesting she already knew the answer. Katie was mortified when Holly J slid up to her and grabbed Katie's right hand. Very deliberately, Holly J sniffed. She seemed to enjoy what she smelled.

"I was, um, working on paperwork," Katie offered weakly.

"Mhmm," Holly J obviously wasn't buying it for a second. "You were working on something alright. You want to know my favorite thing about Yale?"

The question seemed out of nowhere to Katie. "Uh, sure," she gulped. Holly J was still holding her hand, the long fingers trailing their way down the inside of Katie's forearm and sending goose bumps along Katie's back.

"The girls and the freedom to experiment. Have you ever been with a girl, Katie?"

"No," Katie answered quietly. Her take-no-prisoners attitude seemed to evaporate under Holly J's domineering stare, Katie was putty. She could feel her embarrassment fading away, arousal taking up the extra space. Katie was soaked.

"Well, you and I both know what you were doing before I walked in, and I know from experience that two is better than one. Need help…relaxing?" Holly J smirked suggestively.

"I-I don't know," Katie whispered.

"What was that, bitch? You better speak up when you talk to me," Holly J growled, her tone sending another gush of horniness to Katie's pussy.

"Yes, please, I would like some help," Katie answered more strongly.

"Good girl," Holly J praised, caressing Katie's cheek before moving to lock the student council door. "On the table," she demanded when she turned back.

"W-what?" Katie was confused by what Holly J wanted.

"I fucking said get on the table," Holly J shouted, stomping over and gripping Katie's hips roughly. She hoisted the younger girl onto the table, scattering papers all over the floor. "Clothes off."

That time, Katie knew better than to question. She quickly removed her shirt, unclasped her bra, and then shimmed out of her skirt and panties. Katie was so turned on my Holly J's dominating attitude that she felt her arousal leaking onto her thighs, dripping onto the table. She didn't even have time to be embarrassed about being exposed in front of a stranger.

Holly J looked over her body like someone observing cattle to buy. "Nice round tits, and I see your nipples are hard as rocks. You like my abuse, don't you, you naughty girl?" Katie nodded mutely, quivering from head to toe in anticipation. "I see you shave your pussy, good girl," Holly J purred, removing her own shirt. Her breasts were spilling out of her bra, and Katie started to salivate at the sight. "Spread your legs," Holly J demanded, but then did it for Katie, stepping between the girl's knees and forcing her thighs away from each other. Holly J used her palm to tap at Katie's soaked cunt. "Mmm, all wet for me and I've barely touched you. You're making a mess, slut."

"Sorry," Katie whimpered.

"Sorry isn't good enough," Holly J admonished, slapping Katie's tit hard. Katie moaned loudly. "Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Before Katie could react, Holly J had shoved two fingers into Katie's tight hole. Katie screeched with excitement as Holly J roughly fucked the girl with her fingers. "That's right, good girl, moan for me," Holly J cooed. "You have such a pretty pussy; it's so tight and wet. Are you going to cum for me? I bet I'm the first person besides you to ever make you cum, huh, you naughty girl. You probably touch yourself all the time, trying to make yourself feel half as good as my fingers are making you feel."

"Yes, yes, all the time," Katie groaned humping Holly J's long fingers as the curled inside her. Holly J was suddenly on her knees, taking Katie's clit into her hot mouth, sucking and sucking. "Oh, fuck, Holly J, I'm going to cum."

"Good, cum in my mouth and around my fingers," Holly J demanded. Katie complied, her entire body shaking with pleasure, a loud moan exploding from her chest. Holly J continued to lap at Katie's pussy until she was clean. "Lick my fingers clean, bitch," Holly shoved her fingers into Katie's mouth. She worked her tongue, tasting herself on Holly J's digits. "Good slut, good girl," Holly J purred, petting Katie's hair back condescendingly.

Retrieving her shirt from the floor, Holly J redressed. "I'm in town for another couple days. You owe me." Holly J picked up Katie's skirt and fished her cell out of one of the pockets. "Call me, we'll get together again…whore," Holly J winked before tossing the skirt and the phone back on the ground. "Oh, one last thing," Holly J paused at the door, admiring the way Katie was still sitting on the table, naked, quivering with the aftershocks of her orgasm. "You should really clean this room up. I never made this big a mess when I was in charge."

Holly J blew Katie a kiss and bounced out of the room…leaving Katie with her shock and desire. She couldn't wait to call Holly J and return the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, because Katie had frantically filled out the paperwork after Holly J's visit, was the day of the dance. Simpson had let Katie have the gym, and had announced the shindig on the morning announcements. It was super short notice, but the students seemed to be excited: they were treating Katie like a hero.

She didn't notice, though, because she was too busy thinking about Holly J. Every time she replayed the ginger's dirty words in her head or remembered the feeling of those long fingers shoving their way in and out of Katie's pussy she got soaking wet.

Drew had already asked Katie to go to the dance with him, but she made up some excuse about needing to take her mom to an emergency doctor's appointment. Being kind of flighty, Drew bought it. After putting Marisol in charge of the decorations, Katie was in the clear.

On her way home from school, Katie had found Holly J's number listed under Mistress in her contacts. Already bubbling with desire, Katie texted her: _I can't stop thinking about you, are you free tonight?_

Holly J hadn't taken long to text back: _Of course you can't stop thinking about me, naughty slut. Come to Fiona's loft at 7, she'll be at the dance._

So, following Holly J's directions, Katie timed her departure from her house so that she would arrive promptly at seven. Tucked away in her purse was a surprise for Holly J…though inexperienced, Katie wanted to give the seductive redhead an orgasm to remember.

The doorman at Fiona's loft was apparently waiting for the arrival of a guest because he sent Katie right up. Trying to be as sexy as Holly J made her feel, Katie had put on a lacy, see through thong and a skimpy, lace bra. As she rode up the elevator, Katie could feel her pussy getting slicker and slicker with desire: she was definitely soiling the minimal fabric of her panties.

"Hello?" Katie called into the expansive living area as she stepped off the elevator. Holly J was nowhere to be seen.

"You want to have the pleasure of making me cum?" she heard Holly J's voice call from one of the back rooms. "You have to find me first!"

Holly J was such a tease, but Katie was up for the challenge. Walking in the general direction of Holly J's voice, Katie peaked into every room. Finally, after she had glanced in almost all the rooms along the hallway, a giggle could be heard at the very end of the hall. Sure she had found the room Holly J was hiding, Katie burst through the door. She found a candlelit bathroom, a tub full of bubbly water, and a dripping wet Holly J wrapped in a towel.

"W-wow," Katie stuttered as a greeting. Holly J looked extremely sexy with her skin damp and her hair slicked back with water. She almost came on the spot, eying all the skin that the tiny towel revealed—skin that Katie hadn't had the pleasure of seeing the afternoon before.

"I'm flattered, but did I give you permission to ogle?" Holly J reprimanded, using one hand to keep the towel in place and the other to yank Katie's chin up from staring at Holly J's milky thighs. "If your eyes leave mine, you will be punished," the older girl warned, slowly relaxing her grip on Katie's face. Not wanting to disobey Holly J, Katie held the girl's glowing green eyes, almost not daring to blink. "That's my good slut," Holly J praised, caressing Katie's cheek. Katie felt a shiver of pride and arousal at the possessive abuse.

Holding HJ's gaze became increasingly harder, though, when the redhead relaxed the hand that was holding up the towel. The cloth could be heard hitting the floor around Holly J's feet with a dull thud. Katie gulped, needing to see Holly J naked, just for her. "May I look now, please, ma'am?" Katie pled.

Holly J laughed fondly. "Nice touch with the ma'am. I suppose you've been good. You may look now, whore," Holly J allowed, taking a step back so that Katie could get an eyeful.

In the lighting, Holly J's fair skin seemed to be glowing. Katie's body quivered, wanting to kiss every inch of the skin—from the collarbone down to the tops of the round, perky tits. Holly J's nipples were a delectable rose-pink and ever-so-slightly hard with arousal. Her toned tummy curved gracefully into her sexy, full hips. A strip of thick hair styled just-so lead to her smooth pussy, and Katie could see that Holly J was a natural redhead. Katie could also see Holly J's hard clit just peeking out of the silky lips of her cunt.

"I want you," Katie whimpered, her fingers twitching with the need to touch, probe, and fuck.

"Of course you, sweetie," Holly J purred condescendingly. "You're my bitch, after all. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Katie moaned eagerly.

"Yes what?" Holly J demanded.

"Yes, I am your bitch!"

"Good girl," Holly J nodded. "I'm the only one that gets to use and abuse you from now on, got it? Nod to show me you understand." Katie nodded. "Good. I asked around about you, you know," Holly J had advanced on Katie, whispering in her ear. She trailed a hand down to Katie's ass and squeezed the sensitive flesh. Katie gasped. "I know you're dating some stupid jock. You are to get rid of him, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am yours only," Katie complied easily.

"Training you was not very hard at all," Holly J chucked, pleased. She gave a slap to Katie's ass before backing away again. "Now…take off your fucking clothes."

Katie, eager to let Holly J see that she had dressed up for her, slipped out of her jeans and shirt, kicking them aside. Holly J smirked at what stood in front of her. "For me?" she questioned.

"Yes, do you like it?" Katie asked eagerly, watching as Holly J's eyes roved her body, raising goose bumps on Katie's flesh. She wanted to fuck Holly J so badly. She could see the wetness coating Holly J's pussy grow slicker.

Holly J grabbed and twisted Katie's nipples roughly through the see-through bra, pulling the girl close so that their skin lined up in a magical way. Katie moaned loudly at how soft Holly J's skin felt against her own. "I love it. You like playing dress up, naughty girl?" Holly J didn't wait for Katie's response. Instead, still tweaking Katie's nipples tauntingly, Holly J kissed Katie on the mouth, wasting no time with being gentle. She nipped at Katie's lower lip, the kiss leaving both girls breathless and aching with need.

Sure that it was her cue that she was allowed to enjoy Holly J's body, Katie started to kiss down the demure curve of HJ's neck. She nipped along the older girl's collarbone, and then started her decent to the tops of Holly J's breasts. When Katie finally took a hard, pointed nipple into her mouth—scraping her teeth along the sensitive flesh—Holly J gasped a heated, "Yes, that's my slut!"

Katie kissed her way down Holly J's perfect stomach, until she was just at the top of Holly J's trimmed pubic hair. "I have something else for you," Katie's voice was thick with want.

"Oh?" Holly J looked down at her human toy, smiling fondly. She really liked this girl, her eagerness to please and her sexy, sexy body. "What would that be?"

Katie crawled over to where her bag had been dropped in the door way, and Holly J admired the spread view of the girl's soaked cunt. The thong she was wearing really did nothing to cover the girl's center, showing off to Holly J how turned on she had Katie.

Holly J's legs turned a little jello-y with desire and surprise when Katie pulled a long, sleek, black vibrator out of her bag. "I'm kind of really inexperienced," Katie looked suddenly ashamed, crawling back over to Holly J, vibrator in hand. "But I really want to make you cum so well—long and hard." The innocent want written all over Katie's face made her dirty words that much more arousing. "So I brought something to help," she smiled up at Holly J from her place on her knees.

"Thank you, baby," Holly J cooed, leaning down to kiss Katie passionately before walking over to sit down on the wide ledge of the bathtub. She spread her legs wide and watched Katie gulp, her pupils going wide with desire. "Let's get to it, then. You've been such a good girl; I think you've earned the right to make me cum."

Eager as a puppy dog, Katie pulled herself over to where Holly J was sitting spread eagle. She took a moment to admire before tentatively giving a long lick along the slit of Holly J's pussy before swirling her tongue around the hard clit. "Fuck yes," Holly J hissed.

Katie, encouraged, figured she might actually be good at this after all. She let instinct take over, lapping at HJ's swollen nub and using an exploratory finger to probe around Holly J's tight hole. When Holly J moaned again, Katie added another finger, slowly pumping in and out of the tight, wet space. Building the pace, Katie sucked hard on Holly J's clit until, suddenly, Holly J tugged on Katie's hair, pulling the girl away from her center.

Katie whimpered at the disruption, she had been enjoying herself. "We're going to try something," Holly J assured her. "I want you riding my face so I can taste your sweet cunt again…69."

Katie nodded eagerly, and removed her bra and thong as Holly J settled on the smooth tile floor, using the towel to support her neck. Katie lowered her naked body on top of Holly J, feeling the older girl's tongue snaking out immediately to flick Katie's bundle of nerves. "Oh," she moaned, quickly reaching to grab the vibrator and leaning over to position her face back between Holly J's thighs.

Katie turned the vibrator on high and shoved it into Holly J's pussy and then went back to working the girl's clit with her tongue as she pumped the vibrator furiously into Holly J's cunt. She could feel the redhead moaning into the depths of Katie's own pussy, sending delicious vibrations across the sensitive flesh. As Holly J's tongue flickered in and out of Katie's pussy—going deeper every time, her fingers were pinching Katie's clit and she knew she wasn't going to last long.

"I'm going to cum," Holly J groaned into Katie's pussy, echoing Katie's own thoughts. Suddenly, waves of pleasure overtook both the girls and their bodies writhed in synch, both of them gushing juices into the other's mouth. As their orgasms subsided, Holly J and Katie licked each other's twitching cunts clean.

Unwillingly, Katie removed herself from Holly J's face. "That was amazing."

"You were definitely a very good girl," Holly J purred, sitting up and leaning in to kiss Katie. She could taste herself all over the girl's lips, and she was sure Katie was getting a similar experience. "You know what else you earned today?"

"What?" Katie's face lit up eagerly.

"Cuddle time, come on; I'll take you to my bed and we'll clean up later." Holly J tugged Katie out of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom. As they settled in, the plush mattress conforming to their bodies as their bodies curved in perfect alignment against each other. Just before they were overcome by exhaustion, Holly J whispered in Katie's ear. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," Katie sighed happily. "I now belong to you."


End file.
